El diario de Momoko
by Gis027
Summary: Momoko siempre a sido marginada por todos, menos por su familia. Ahora que las vacaciones empezaron, tendrá que ir a vivir con su tía hasta que terminen. Estar en un lugar desconocido, con una tía "loca", pasar las vacaciones no será nada sencillo...menos viviendo con "desconocidos".
1. El diario de una chica rara

**El diario de una chica rara.**

 **Hoooolaaa! Este es la segunda historia que, creo yo, irá para largo. Espero la disfruten en leerla como yo disfruto en escribirla...okey.**

 **=Demeshita! PowerPuffGirl Z no me pertenece, solo la historia... ¡está recién sacada de mi imaginación!**

 **=Universo Alterno**

* * *

Desde que cumplí 12 sentí un cambio muy notorio, no fue físicamente como se piensa. Desde ese entonces me sentí más sola de lo normal. Siempre observaba todo en silencio, apartada de los demás, analizaba mi entorno. Durante ese tiempo prendí que cuando una persona es buena con los demás terminan usándolo, que las personas por más rudas o maleantes que parezcan tienen un lado demasiado meloso, que hasta el ser más inocente tiene perversión en su mente y que las personas directas o serias se ocultaban bajo esa faceta.

Desde que tengo memoria tuve una infancia complicada, siempre me evitaban mis compañeros de curso y me decían cosas hirientes para reír un rato. Nunca me afecto eso directamente, así que esos estúpidos cometarios se me resbalaban. Nunca tuve un amigo real, me encantaba platicar con Blossom, mi amiga imaginaria. Me tachaban de loca y Blossom los regañaba, eso siempre me causaba gracias por lo que me reía.

A los 7 años descubrí que Blossom no era mi amiga imaginaria, si no que esa niña de enormes ojos rosados y enorme moño rojo era mi conciencia, mi loca y sobre protectora conciencia. A menudo me perdía del mundo, subía a cualquier árbol alto y me pasaba horas observando aquella sociedad de mierda, platicando con ella.

Durante mi niñez evité un poco a mis padres, rara vez congeniaba con ellos. No les conté muchas de las cosas importantes que me sucedieron, como la primera vez que se me cayó un diente o cuando aprendí a leer, pero a los años aprendí a relacionarme con ellos. A mi hermana Kuriko, siempre la evité completamente, me parecía infantil y chillona, completamente chillona.

A los 14 años comencé a trabajar con la señorita Keane en la biblioteca de la ciudad. Me dedicaba a acomodar los libros o limpiar los estantes. Casi siempre me regañaba con un "Una niña no debe trabajar aún". Le había pedido ayudarla desde que comencé a confiar en ella, ella es una de las pocas personas en las que llegué a admirar.

Keane fue una desconocida que llegue a querer casi de la misma forma en que amo a mi familia, la considero como parte de ella. A pesar que nunca tuve un amigo real en quien confiar o a alguien tan cercano a mí, mamá, papá, Kuriko y Keane siempre me apoyaron.

Al cumplir 15 años salí de la secundaria y mis padres me adentraron a un colegio de paga, decían que era una chica dotada y que debía desenvolverme más. En el colegio seguía comportándome igual, no por estar en un lugar así me comportaría como alguien que no era. Sin saber el motivo los profesores comenzaron a regañarme más de lo normal. Ahora acababa de cumplir 16 años.

…

Estaba de costado sobre mi cama observando la libre danza que hacia la gruesa cortina que cubría mi ventana. Desde horas atrás sentía una opresión en el pecho, como si algo abrumador estaba a punto de pasar. Con cansancio miré el reloj, faltaban unos minutos para que sonara la alarma.

Como de costumbre, tomé las cosas necesarias y salí al baño. Salí de mi habitación sin hacer ruido alguno, mi padre había llegado muy tarde en la noche de una reunión laboral y mamá se estaba preparando para su próximo viaje, así que aún dormían. Noté que casi amanecía así que me adentré al baño. Pasados unos minutos salí con una toalla enredada en la cabeza mientras me abrochaba la falda del uniforme.

Era viernes y también el último día antes de vacaciones, no me desagradaba la escuela pero me aburría la rutina. Estaba consiente que estudiaba para ser una más del montón y que competiría en una eterna competencia de quien era el mejor en algo, pero inconscientemente sacaba muy buenas notas.

Entre a mi habitación acomodándome el polo escolar y paré en seco. No recordaba desde cuando comencé a ser un desastre. Admiré con un poco de asco mi habitación. Ropa y basura por doquier, los muebles estaban hechos un desastre y miles de libros apilados se regaban por todo el escritorio.

Pase de largo recogiendo un par de flats negras del suelo, me las puse sobre las medias blancas y me dirigí al espejo. Me hice una coleta alta, dejando mi corto fleco suelto y decoré mi extraño cabello naranja con un moño rojo. Vestí el suéter escolar y me eché mi mochila a los hombros.

Baje las escaleras sin prisa, rogaba internamente que no hubiese nadie en la cocina pero un delicioso aroma a comida recién hecha interrumpió mis ruegos e hizo que mi estómago gruñera descaradamente. Entré a la cocina, encontrando la rojiza cabellera de mamá moviéndose por doquier, preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días, mamá-salude sonriente. Ella me dio un beso en la frente como cada mañana.

-Buenos días, Momo-saludó. Acercó con par de platos con desayuno y se sentó en el comedor frente a mí-creí que ya te habías marchado, aún faltan algunos minutos para que el camión te levante-

Negué sonriendo, eso no era nada relevante. Mamá trabajaba como publicista en una empresa y salía muy a menudo, así que estaba contenta de verla ahora. Charlamos mientras desayunábamos, me contó que Kuriko ya se había ido a la escuela y papá aun dormía.

-Mamá ya me voy, se me hace tarde-me despedí. Tomé mis cosas y salí de casa al mirar el reloj de pared. Era hora de ir a la escuela así que emprendí camino a la parada de autobuses.

Sinceramente de la escuela todo se me facilitaba, así que no era que me emocionara mucho. No tenía ni siquiera amigos y mucho menos una vida social digna. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de quedarme después de clases a formar parte de algún club y me pasaban las horas pensando como seria convivir con otras personas que no fuesen tu familia.

Matemáticas, lenguaje, civismo, química e historia…las clases pasaban y siempre me las pasaba sola y aburrida. De vez en cuando me saltaba clases y siempre en receso me la pasaba en la biblioteca leyendo cualquier libro. Me encantan los libros de historias ficticias, amor creo que le llaman.

Cuando el timbre sonó regrese a casa a pie, generalmente el chofer esperaba a que los alumnos llenaran su autobús y eso tardaba mucho tiempo.

Cuando entré a casa, no encontré a nadie. Escuché risas desde la cocina, caminé hacia allí. Entré con la curiosidad a flor de piel, encontré a una mujer de largo cabello rubio y rizado, sentada en el comedor.

Mis padres platicaban muy amenamente con ella y noté a Kuriko sentada hasta el otro extremo de la mesa con un aura depresiva.

-Pasa, mi amor-dijo mamá con una cálida sonrisa. Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia mí y sentí un nudo en la garganta cuando la señora rubia me miró. Abrió exageradamente los ojos y se llevó las manos a la boca, al parecer sorprendida. No comprendí que sucedía exactamente y me rasqué la nuca incómoda.

-¿Qué?-solté desesperada. La mirada clavel de mama me miró con reproche, rodé los ojos. Papá rompió el incómodo silencio que se había formado, sarcásticamente.

-Vaya forma de saludar, Momoko- Hice un puchero mientras cruzaba mis brazos, no me gustaba pelear con papá.

-¿Qué Momoko?-miré a la mujer seriamente, ella sonrió-¿ya no recuerdas a la tía Bellum?

Me quede estática. ¡Claro que la recordaba! ¿Cómo olvidar a la única hermana de papá? Cuando era muy pequeña íbamos a visitarla y nos quedábamos unos días en su casa. Horneábamos pasteles juntas, gracias a ella aprendí a cocinar. Con un movimiento de cabeza asentí, ella sonrió.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no vienes a abrazarme?-hizo un puchero indignada. Ella se levantó de la silla, mostrando que estaba más alta que yo. Modelaba perfectamente un vestido blanco ceñido al cuerpo. Me acerqué a ella y en cuanto llegué me abrazó con fuerza, yo en cambio, le correspondí poco a poco. No recordaba cómo era físicamente, hacía años que no la mirábamos.

-¡Como haz cambiado!-gritó emocionada. En verdad no la reconocía como hermana de papá. Ella era muy entusiasta y él muy serio.

-Si… ¿un poco?-conteste dudosa. En verdad no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que la vi. Mi tía soltó una risilla nasal.

-¿Un poco?-repitió incrédula-Momoko, hacía ocho años que no te miraba y mírate ¡Estas hermosa!-

Pude sentir como en mis mejillas se iba toda la sangre de mi cuerpo. Un poco avergonzada mire hacia donde estaban mis padres.

-Momoko toma asiento. Tenemos algo que decir-cortó papá acomodando su fleco castaño hacia atrás. Un poco nerviosa me senté junto a Kuriko.

-Bueno, iremos de viaje estas vacaciones-habló mamá. Kuriko gritó de emoción y yo sonreí-pero no es como creen…-

-Verán chicas, nuestro aniversario se acerca y decidimos ir a celebrarlo en un crucero. Perdón por no pedir su opinión pero lo planeamos hace unos meses-

-¡Papá no es justo, yo quería ir con ustedes!-el grito de Kuriko no se hizo esperar. Mamá y papá suspiraron aliviados, seguro esperaban otra reacción de Kuriko. Me miraron como si esperaran la mía, me imité a alzar una ceja. No salíamos de vacaciones a menudo y cuando lo hacíamos era familiar, así que por mi estaba bien solo que…

-¿Ella vino a cuidarnos o qué?-murmuré a mis papás. Soltaron el aire contenido y me sonrieron.

-Oh…eso-

-¡Se quedaran n mi casa todas las vacaciones!-mi tía exclamó demasiado emocionada. Solté un suspiro cansino. Intentaba no parecer una chica grosera pero sinceramente no me gustaban las personas tan infantiles como solía ser ella.

-Bueno, si…le contamos lo del viaje y nos pidió que se quedaran a visitarla estas vacaciones en su casa-sonrió mamá. Hmm genial, nos quedaremos en casa de esa loca durante todas las vacaciones. Papá sonrió divertido y Kuriko comenzó a saltar en su lugar emocionada.

-Tomen sus cosas chicas, partimos en un par de horas…

* * *

 **Primer capitulo...¡listo!**

 **Prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible y espero que les guste la historia, aunque sea un poco. Gis les manda un abrazo con olor a amor´s puro y ¡nos leemos pronto!**


	2. La chica de la fotografía

**La chica de la fotografía.**

 **...**

* * *

Creo que eso era el mal presentimiento que sentí esta mañana. El camino a casa de mi tía fue aburrido. Miraba las extensas parcelas de sembradíos y el bonito paisaje de las montañas, debía admitir que era precioso. No podía evitar pensar cómo sería mi estancia en casa de mi tía, es decir, no quería que nos quedáramos a vivir con una mujer casi desconocida. Me preocupaba.

Mi tía a pesar de ser una mujer joven y atractiva actuaba como si padeciera algún trastorno mental, pues cada vez que nos miraba por el espejo retrovisor nos miraba demasiado emocionada. De vez en cuando deba saltitos de nervios y no paraba de hablar. Hacia un rato me había puesto mis auriculares, no me interesaba para nada hablar con ella. Se modo de actuar me perturbaba.

¿Cómo una persona puede ser tan sociable e hiperactiva? ¿Acaso no se cansa de hablar o sonreír tanto? No supe en que momento pero ya no tenía puestos mis auriculares, Kuriko los tenía en sus manos y parecía realmente molesta. Hizo un puchero y arrugó las cejas, no estaba molesta…estaba cabreada.

-Mi tía te ha estado hablando hace mucho y aun no le has contestado-murmuró enojada. Rodé los ojos mientras volteaba hacia mi tía. En cuanto encontré sus ojos espinela apartó la vista seria, me hizo sentir extraña.

-¡Ya casi llegamos chicas!-rompió el incómodo silencio que se había formado hace unos minutos atrás-mi casa no es tan lujosa como la suya pero… ¡nos la pasaremos muy bien!-

En camino me pareció largo e incómodo, mi tía era un poco bipolar y Kuriko me regañaba disimuladamente por cada cosa que hacía. Ellas platicaron muy amenamente en todo el camino de vez en cuando mi tía ponía su vista sobre mí, incomodándome aún más.

-¡Llegamos!-grito emocionada mientras apagaba el motor del coche. Dirigí mi vista hacía la ventana lo último que había visto fueron miles de terrenos agrícolas y montañas, luego no presté atención a nada más. Bajé asombrada del coche.

Frente a mí había un vecindario precioso, todas las casas tenían fachadas rústicas, pintadas de tonos opacos y rejas altas que contrataban perfecto. Parecían casas sacadas de películas antiguas, las calles estaba conformadas por miles de piedras y jardineras llenas de flores y altos árboles frondosos.

-¡Esta hermoso!-en verdad Kuriko era una gritona de primera, pero no la juzgaba pues ahora sí coincidíamos.

-Me alegro que les guste niñas-sonrió maternalmente. Me sorprendió que actuara así, según yo ella era una persona entusiasta e infantil. No me atreví a hablar solo me acerqué al baúl donde se encontraba mi equipaje.

Mi tía entró a la enorme casa frente a nosotros. Esta igual a las demás, tenía varias ventanas y una enorme puerta, todas hechas con madera. Contaba con un enorme jardín.

Kuriko intentaba sacar su mochila de campo del auto y yo me dispuse a observar el lugar. Unos minutos después salió mi tía con una radiante sonrisa, esa que no he parado de ver desde que la vi esta tarde, moviendo su cabello con gracia. Venía acompañada de un chico alto, realmente lindo.

Vestido al parecer un uniforme, tenía las manos entro de un delantal con un peculiar logo bordado. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna que me estremeció cuando levantó su mirada. Me miró al parecer sorprendido.

-Lo siento por dejarlas solas un momento, solo que lo llamé a él para que nos ayude con sus maletas-dijo apenada.

-No importa-intenté sonar lo más amable posible, ella me respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias tía!-soltó Kuriko echando su mochila al hombro.

-Bien chicas, él es Brick mi panadero estrella y uno de mis hijos favoritos-lo presentó alegre. Apretó la mejilla del tal Brick mientras compartían sonrisas cómplices. No pude hacer gesto alguno pues Kuriko me interrumpió.

-Hola Brick, yo soy Akatsusumi Kuriko, espero llevarme bien contigo-dijo con una voz endemoniadamente inocente que no pude evitar soltar algunas risitas. Así se presentaba con "las personas seleccionadas" a quienes estudiaba por un tiempo, después seguía su "ritual de aceptación" donde determinaba la pequeña broma si les caerá bien o no. Las personas que no les hacía esto eran porque les cayó bien desde el primer momento.

-Si niña, espero llevarme bien contigo-su potente y ronca voz me hizo sentir extraña. Sus ojos denotaban aburrimiento y su semblante serio aterraba. Con su sola presencia y voz me habían hecho desconfiar de él.

-Akatsusumi Momoko-solté bruscamente. La amabilidad falsa y con personas desconocidas no eran mi fuerte. Menos con personas que me hacían desconfiar o me parecían sospechosas. El asintió sin al parecer algún interés.

-Niñas pasen, de ahora en adelante esta es su humilde casa-tía Bellum intentó aligerar con una sonrisa, el tenso ambiente que se formó. Tomé un par de maletas y como pude entré a la casa, al parecer estábamos en el patio trasero.

-Suban niñas, tomen la habitación desocupada, es la primera-sonrió. Asentí, justo al entrar encontré un pasillo grande, esta tenía una puerta metálica y hasta el fondo unas escaleras de madera.

Un poco confundida y con pasos lentos subí las escaleras. Encontré algo extraño, la sala y cocina estaba arriba como si solo habitaran esa planta, y hasta el fondo miré un ventanal corredizo de cristal.

Un retrato que colgaba de la pared llamó mi atención, se trataba de una chica que solo mostraba su lindo rostro sonriente, de largo cabello rojizo y grandes ojos rosados, más oscuros que los míos, ella era muy bonita. Escuché unos pasos subir y dejé caer con cuidado las maletas en la alfombra decorativa.

-Oh Momoko, olvidé comentarles que no vivo sola-la agitada voz de mi tía hizo que volteara hacia la puerta. Al parecer había corrido y sostenía dos maletas con dificultad. Tras de ella se encontraba Kuriko, posiblemente planeando una buena broma con la mochila al hombro y una maleta pequeña en su maño, y Brick quien cargaba el reto del equipaje sin ningún esfuerzo.

-Bueno, no importa- ella sonrió preocupada-¿Quién vive con usted entonces?-

Miré que Brick rodó los ojos hastiado mientras dejaba caer sin algún cuidado las demás maletas.

-¡Brick! Las cosas ajenas no se tratan así- reprochó al chico. Tía Bellum negó desaprobando su actitud y con toda mi dignidad me acerqué a las escaleras. Tomé las maletas del suelo y le mandé una mirada envenenada, sin que mi tía se diera cuenta.

Él con una sonrisa cínica se encogió de hombros, se notaba que no le importaba. Brick sonrió aún más y le susurró algo en el oído de mi castaña tía. "Brick" reprocharon los rosados labios de mi tía.

-Discúlpalo, Brick es un caso especial-ironizó bufando. Él con una falsa mueca ofendida rió por lo bajo sonrió de medio lado y con zancadas sonoras bajó las escaleras. Suspiré aliviada cuando no vi ni un rastro de ese chico pelirrojo. Creo que él trama algo.

-Como te decía, Him fue a Beijín a tratar algunos asuntos de su empleo, así que, ahora solo vivimos aquí Brick, Butch, Boomer y yo-sonrió con dulzura. Kuriko se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza ella correspondió su abrazo. Me rasqué la nuca incomoda, odiaba que Kuriko se pusiera sentimental sin motivo alguno.

-¿Cómo son ellos, tía?-Kuriko restregó sus trenzas sobre su pecho. Rodé los ojos, ¿qué demonios le importaba eso a ella?

-Bueno los tres son chicos de 16 años, como tu Momoko-las dos me voltearon a ver, una picara y la otra sorprendida. Bufé fastidiada. Ahora mi tía me molestaría con eso.

-¿Y qué?-espeté molesta-ellos son mis primos-

Ella sonrió insinuando demasiadas cosas, Kuriko reventó en carcajadas y sentí que mis mejillas se calentaban.

-No, ellos no son tus primos de sangre-dijo Bellum. Me sentí un poco angustiada cuando confesó eso, hubo unos minutos de silencio incómodo para mí, entonces siguió-bueno, Brick es este chico pelirrojo, Butch es moreno y Boomer es rubio, los tres son altos, guapos y muy codiciados en este pueblo-

-Genial-murmuré a lo bajo. Las dos se carcajearon a morir.

-Si bueno ellos y rara vez Kaoru junto a Miyako, me ayudan en el café-explico con simpleza-ah sí, abajo hay un local donde vendemos postres y cosas así-

Me alegre que yo ya no fuese el motivo de su atención, eso me incomodaba mucho. Eso de tener un negocio familiar, nunca pasó por mi mente. Sinceramente no me interesaba para nada atender un comercio así de…estresante.

-Aún recuerdo la primera vez que cocinamos juntas, la cocina quedó incendiada y mamá muy asustada-

Mi tía comenzó a reír sin control, contagiándome a mí también. Kuriko nos miraba extrañada mientras se alejaba de nosotros sigilosamente.

…

Oh si, también aprendí también que de vez en cuando es bueno decir tus pensamientos en voz alta, quien sabe tal vez te deje un lindo recuerdo.

* * *

 **Segundo capitulo...¡listo!**

 **Lucite199:** Hola! ¿Mi stalker? Wow ¡eso me hace feliz! Hazlo si quieres :)...me alegra que te haya gustado mucho, mucho. Momoko tiene muchas personalidades fusionadas y esto salió, yo tampoco sé como es :3 ¡También te stalkearé entonces! Nos leemos.

 **Okey espero les haya gustado porque ahora sí ¡saldrán todos los personajes! ¡Ay mamá! Gis les manda muchos besitos empalagosos y ¡nos lemos luego!**


	3. Los tres Him

**Los tres Him**

 **Y Gis llegó de nuevo, sorry por tardar pero lo hice lo más rápido posible. Pronto tengo exámenes y mamá me manda a estudiar (se supone que ahora lo estoy haciendo) pero soy rete floja...jajaja ya pues ¡Enjoy it!**

* * *

Cuando terminar de acomodarme en la habitación, tomé un baño rápido. Peiné mi cabello observándome bien, hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me miraba fijamente en un espejo.

Esa pálida chica que parecía estar tan frágil y delicada, curveó sus delgados y rosados labios. Esa chica era yo. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que me miraba tan rota y delicada. Suspiré intentando no pensar en tonterías como esas, tal vez estuviese rota pero lo podía enfrentar, siempre lo hacía.

Con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas, terminé de peinar mi pelo. Sin ganas de nada bajé las escaleras, quería estar con Kuriko. Aunque no congeniaba perfectamente con ella, esa chica era en la única que confiaba ahora. Me sentía extraña estar en medio de una casa completamente desconocida.

Me topé con la puerta metálica de la planta de bajo y con un poco de curiosidad la abrí. Un exquisito olor a pan recién hecho evadió mis fosas nasales. Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por ese exquisito aroma pero los abrí inmediatamente…eso era patético.

Pude divisar una larga mesa de madera al centro de la habitación llena de ingredientes de cocina. Me sorprendí al encontrar al chico pelirrojo amasando delicadamente una gran bola de harina. Pensé que era el tipo de chicos que no haría nada parecido siquiera a cocinar.

Él me miró de reojo notando mi presencia y frunció el ceño, volvió a lo que hacía ignorándome, de nuevo. Seguí observando el lugar, era muy amplio y bonito. La cocina estaba decorada con colores pasteles, con estantes rodantes con todo tipo de pan, electrodomésticos y un par de hornos de leña que llamó mi atención.

En uno de los hornos se encontraba otro chico más. También era lindo, un poco más alto que el pelirrojo y de cabello oscuro. Él vestía al parecer el uniforme y portaba un delantal parecido. Estaba concentrado en lo que hacía.

De unos de los hornos sacó con extrema delicadeza una cartera con apetecibles galletas de avena. Con un suspiro cansado sopló el mechón que tapaba parte de su cara, hasta entonces pareció notarme, arqueó una ceja.

-Creo que te equivocaste de entrada, preciosa-ironizó con burla. No respondí, odiaba tanto a los chicos así que solo los evitaba. Además que era una pérdida de tiempo llevarse con gente desconocida tan confianzudas como él.

-Idiota, ella es la famosa sobrina de mamá-la ronca voz de Brick le contestó. Hizo un ademán con las manos restándole importancia y siguió amasando. El moreno me escaneó descaradamente con una ceja alzada. Me comencé a impacientar y apreté los puños.

-Vaya primita que nos tocó, sí que estas buena-habló sensualmente con una torcida sonrisa de medio lado. Sentí como mi estómago se revolvía y no pude evitar hacer una mueca de total desagrado.

-Butch eres un cerdo-se burló Brick. Ambos chicos empezaron a reír. Me sentí tan incómoda que decidí hablar.

-Okey… ¿Saben dónde está mi tía?-

-Ella salió al mercado, dijo que les daría una deliciosa bienvenida-el pelinegro se encogió de hombros y Brick rodo los ojos. El tal Butch al terminar de hornear salió por puerta del otro extremo de donde yo me encontraba y con un ademán con la mano se despidió.

-Gracias-murmuré al aire. Miré a Brick ahora cortando frutas, ajeno a mí. Sentía que le molestaba mi presencia allí, y aunque quisiéramos o no, tendríamos que vernos durante todas las vacaciones. Odiaba admitirlo pero creo sería mejor que intentáramos llevarnos bien.

Salí de la cocina y de nuevo subí las escaleras. Cuando me senté en un sofá, caí dormida.

…

-Momo, despierta-escuché la suave voz de Kuriko lejana a mí, como si solo me murmurara al oído. Como pude quedé sentada en el sofá y aún adormilada miré el reloj de pared. Eran pasadas de las siete y media, había dormido un buen rato.

Al intentar levantarme noté una manta cubriéndome. No recuerdo haberme cubierto cuando me puse a dormir. Le pregunté a Kuriko sobre la manta pero ella camino hacia la cocina, dejándome con las palabras en la boca.

En silencio entré a la cocina observando a Kuriko revolver algo en un platón y mi tía cocinaba algo en la estufa.

-Hola Momoko-sonrió. Tallé mi ojo con pereza y me acerqué hacia donde ellas.

-¿Puedo ayudarlas en al…?-

-¡No!-me interrumpió tía Bellum, alterada. Parpadeé confundida-ya casi terminamos así que llama a los chicos, no deben de estar lejos-

Asentí lentamente y me dispuse a irme pero…

-¿Tiene la menor idea de donde pueden estar?-pregunté avergonzada. No conocía toda la casa y no quería irme aún, no tenía la menor idea de cómo era Boomer. Mi tía sonrió con ternura y tapó el sartén en el que cocinaba.

-Butch está en su habitación, es la segunda del pasillo, Boomer está cerrando el local y Brick a de andar por allí-explicó maternalmente. Negué intentando convencerá-vamos Momoko, ve por favor-

A regañadientes salí a buscar al rubio, esperaba que no sea como los otros dos. Bajé a la cocina del café y abrí la puerta lentamente, rogaba que el chico demonio no estuviese allí. Abrí los ojos y noté que la cocina estaba vacía.

Pasé de largo y llegue a la puerta metálica, la abrí y sinceramente quedé impresionada. Aunque el lugar estaba vacío, parecía lujoso. Las mesas de cristal y sus sillas a juego, estantes de cristal llenos de dulces y postres, los coloridos cuadros y el tapiz blanco con lunares, parecía un moderno café familiar. Sin duda reflejaba la personalidad, empalagosa, de mi tía.

-Tú debes ser Momoko ¿cierto?-una voz masculina me sacó de mis pensamientos. Asentí buscando con la mirada de donde se encontraba el chico, lo encontré. Estaba tras el mostrador haciendo unas cuentas en una libreta junto a la caja registradora. Se encontraba tras de mí.

-Sí, soy Akatsusumi Momoko-me presenté intentando sonreír. El chico se levantó de la silla mostrando que era muy alto, casi tanto como los otros dos. ¿Todo mundo es más alto que yo o qué? Su cabello era rubio, con ojos azules, la piel blanca con pecas en sus pómulos y una sonrisa amable adornaba su rostro.

-Mucho gusto, soy Boomer-sonrió. Se acercó a mí y sin dudarlo me rodeó con sus brazos. Quedé en shock. No supe cómo responder y la puerta se abrió de un portazo. El rubio me soltó delicadamente, sin sobresaltarse.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?-su voz hizo que me estremeciera de nuevo. Boomer me sonrió, creo que lucía un poco mal.

-Saludo a mi única "prima" –respondió con simpleza. Brick frunció el ceño. No entendía nada-¿acaso no puedo?-

-Tomar confianza así de rápido con una chica tonta completamente desconocida, no es muy sutil ¿sabes?-argumentó cruzando los brazos, su ceño se marcó más.

-No te digas eso, ni siquiera lo conoces-respondió Boomer poniéndose frente a mí. El pelirrojo suspiró.

-Eso es lo que te estoy diciendo…aléjate de ella, ahora-ordenó afilando su roja mirada. Boomer sonrió inocentemente.

-No porque se parezca a ella quiere decir que es tuya, ni siquiera te cae bien ¿o sí?-su sonrisa de autosuficiencia fue suficiente para que la paciencia de Brick se terminara.

Sin duda el comentario de Boomer me desconcertó aún más. ¿Por qué Boomer dijo eso? ¿Qué tenía que ver yo en esa pelea? ¡No entendía nada! Brick relajó el ceño, suspiró pausadamente. Se acercó al rubio lentamente y lo tomó del cuello de la playera.

-Simplemente no te metas con ella, ya no es tu asunto…-Boomer asintió despreocupado pero con las piernas temblándole levemente. Brick con los ojos aún más rojos pasó de largo, azotando violentamente la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

 **Tercer capitulo ¡listo!**

 **=Lucite199:** Jajaja hola de nuevo. ¿Crees que el mejor chico para Momoko es Brick? No sale muy seguido aquí ¿Que tal te pareció en modo celoso? Wow espero actualizar rápido, es solo que tengo exámenes y casi es fin de año y eso :´( Lucite ¡no tengo secretos! pero espero que tu me los compartas para que mis historias sean muy pro como las tuyas ¡por fis! Nos leemos :)

 **=HappyForAlways:** Me alegra que te haya gustado ¿Enserio lo leíste tres veces? Espero que veas este ¡yei!

 **Bueno esto es todo n_n ¡espero les guste y nos leemos pronto!**


	4. Ayudante en el café

**Ayudante del café**

 **Hi! Y Gis regresa de nuevo, la verdad es que me siento un poco mal últimamente, aunque no les interese, así que casi no hacía el capitulo. Me envicié en así que menos me apuraba...pero aquí les traigo otro capitulo. Espero y les guste :D.**

* * *

En mi opinión la cena de la noche anterior fue un rotundo fracaso. Desde que miré que Boomer y Brick no se dirigían la palabra, supe que sería incómodo. La comida estuvo fantástica pero el ambiente terrible.

Tía Bellum intentaba platicar con todos, como si ignorara la riña de sus "hijos". Esta mañana decidí que lo mejor para pasar las vacaciones sería "encajar" aquí…en el café, en el pueblo, en esta familia. Así que me dispuse a ayudar.

Hacia buen rato no había visto a nadie, no había bajado pues apenas y habíamos desayunado. Escuché como llegó gente al local. Vestí un conjunto casual y bajé. Como si fuera rutina Brick amasaba, como la tarde de ayer, y Butch horneaba de nuevo.

—Buenos días—saludé. Ambos chicos voltearon a verme, Butch me sonrió.

—Buenos días, primita—respondió. Se acercó a mí, entregándome una galleta con decorado floral. La tomé confundida, seguro y hasta veneno tenía.

—¿Y esto?—me atreví a preguntar. Él sonrió aún más.

—Una flor para otra flor—me guiñó uno de sus ojos jade. Sinceramente quedé sorprendida por tan sencillo piropo que me dijo, y aún peor dirigido directamente a mí.

—G…gracias—

Butch me dio una última sonrisa y regresó a su deber. El pelirrojo que nos miraba en silencio respingó, parecía que no le agradaba que sus hermanos se me acercaran. Incomoda salí de la cocina. Un par de mesas estaban solas y apenas eran las 10 de la mañana.

Este lugar era popular, las personas se miraban felices y consumían muy alegres la comida que preparaban aquí mismo. Tía Bellum vestida con el mismo uniforme, solo que con una falta, que los chicos andaba por todo el café sirviendo y ayudando las peticiones que los clientes hacían.

A lo lejos noté que había otra chica más. De cabello rizado y atado en dos coletas, vestida con el mismo uniforme que mi tía, sonreía mientras tenía una bandeja con postres en su mano.

Esa chica era muy bonita. Se movía con gracia, parecía que realmente disfrutando servir a la gente.

—Hola Momo ¿Qué tal tu estancia? —escuché la voz del rubio tras de mí. Me acerqué a donde estaba, sonriéndole.

—Extrañamente perfecta—él sonrió, mostrándome de nuevo esa linda sonrisa que me tranquilizaba.

—Me alegra que a pesar de tener que soportar esta casa de locos, te la pases bien—dijo mientras sonreía a un cliente que se acercó a la caja registradora.

—Quiero un capuchino y un par de magdalenas para llevar, por favor—su voz ronca y su postura perfecta, me hizo extrañar. El cliente parecía perfectamente un maestro químico.

—Claro señor, en un momento se lo traigo—contestó Boomer preparando el café. El señor que llegó se sentó en el sillón de espera, leyendo un periódico.

—Es un lindo café—soltó sin mirarme.

—Ya lo creo—respondí. Hubo un momento de silencio donde él sin apuro pasó una página.

—¿Eres familia de la señora Him? —

—Oh…sí, soy su sobrina—dije observándolo. Él bajó el periódico, dejándolo reposar sobre su regazo, me dio una sonrisa con un asentimiento.

—Te pareces mucho a una pequeña que vivía aquí, bien puedes parecer su hermana—comentó observando mi rostro fijamente-su parecido genético podría decir que es casi exacto, sin embargo su comportamiento…no lo es-

—¿Eh? —

—Aunque me extraña pues Bellum no posee genética parecida a la tuya, seguro es una herencia paterna—dijo dudando de su propia observación. Cada vez descubría que era más fácil de confundir que lo que pensaba.

—¿A qué se refiere, señor? —

—Solo digo que tu parecido físico con B…—

—Su pedido está listo—interrumpió Boomer con una bolsa de papel en las manos y un envase de café en la otra.

—Este café es simplemente fantástico—sonrió, levantándose del sillón. Tomó su pedido maravillado y pagó, dándole propina al rubio—gracias muchacho—

—Espero vuelva pronto, profesor—

—Vendré como todas la mañanas, Boomer—sonrió dirigiéndose a la salida.

—¿Lo conoces?—pregunté asombrada.

—Claro, es uno de los clientes más old´s de este local-rió.

—¿Old´s?-

—Más viejos pues, solo que le decimos así porque dice que se escucha mejor—se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno… ¿sabes si yo podría…?-

—¿Podrías qué?—me animó a continuar. Sentí que me sonrojaba, me cubrí la cara avergonzada.

—Es solo…que yo…—sentí un nudo en la garganta, tragué saliva—quería ayudar…—

—¿Quieres ayudar en el café?-preguntó incrédulo. Asentí levemente y Boomer sonrió—solo hay vacante de mesera—

No importaba de qué, pero yo ayudaría. Estaba dispuesta, no importaba que tuviera que ser empalagosa con la gente, no estaría de parasito en la casa.

—Le diré a mamá, ahora vuelvo-avisó acercándose a mi tía rubia. Quedé parada allí, junto al mostrador rogando internamente que no tuviera que socializar con más personas.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿genética? Una vez más una persona desconocida hizo que despertara mi curiosidad. Esperaría con ansias la mañana que el señor de la bata blanca regresara.

—¿Es verdad que quieres ayudar en el local?—Me rasqué la nuca incómoda, sin embargo, asentí. Ambos rubios me sonrieron.

—Genial, mi primita trabajará conmigo-dijo Boomer acercándose a mí, abrazándome otra vez.

—Que no se hable más, iré por el uniforme-sonrió mi tía. Sin que me apresurara a decir algo más Bellum corrió hacía a la planta de arriba.

—Okey…—

—No te preocupes, lo harás bien-me sonrió Boomer—seguro te hará que sirvas a los clientes así que estarás conmigo—

Respingué observando hacia los clientes, encontrando otra vez a la chica rubia.

—Oye…¿Ella quién es?—

—Ella es…es una amiga—rió nervioso. Comenzó a jugar con su cabello, nervioso. Inconscientemente sonreí y el me dio una mirada asesina—su nombre es Miyako—

—Oh…—

—¡Regresé!-gritó mi tía desde la cocina, abrió la puerta de golpe llamando la atención de todos los clientes. Disculpándose de las personas llegó hacia nosotros—Encontré mi antiguo uniforme, está un poco deteriorado pero seguro te quedará bien—

—Gracias—asentí suspirando, tomé la ropa que me extendía entusiasmada y regresé a la cocina. Ignorando las pláticas que tenían Brick y Butch entré a la habitación donde dormí.

Miré la ropa que descansaba en la cama por enésima vez. Una falda circular muy corta, una camisa muy ajustada y unos tirantes de resorte, no me parecía un uniforme muy normal. Sin embargo me lo puse.

Si Boomer no mentía…sería lo que nunca me imaginé. Una mesera amable que ayuda a los clientes. De pronto me sentí nerviosa, espero no parecer una torpe chica. Regresé al local, encontrándome los rostros emocionados de los rubios, ahora si estaba la mesera junto a Boomer y mi tía.

—Te vez súper hermosa—chilló la chica de ojos celestes.

—Gracias—sonreí.

—Verán chicas, las tres seremos meseras así que seamos amables con los clientes y… ¡diviértanse!—alcé una ceja extrañada, ambas rubias saltaban emocionadas. Sentí unas inmensas ganas de arrepentirme, quitarme esta ropa y encerrarme en la habitación.

Sonreí, falsamente sonreí. Haría lo mejor para tener una buena estancia aquí, para tener una lindo recuerdo como solía tener de pequeña.

* * *

 **Cuarto capitulo...¡listo!**

 **=Hinata12Hyuga:** Verás querida lectora lo que pasa lo sabrás más adelante, ya completé la idea. Lo admito Boomer y Brick se enamoraron de la pelirroja, sin embargo, Butch no. Las chicas si aparecerán y por fis lee. Todo vendrá más adelante. Nos leemos.

 **=Lucite199:** No importa que no creas que te digo, así sin terminar me gustan ;D. ¿Ella? ¿Quién será? En este capitulo medio dije algo referente a ella, no me gusta picar pero noté que si dejo las cosas a media...teman un poco más de interés :3. Bueno mi idea no era que Butch se enamorara o sintiera atracción por Momoko, nonono eso de la prima me suena acoso pero igual aclaré en el segundo capitulo, creo, que no son primos y...yo también estaré aquí para ti. Gis te manda un abrazo fueerte a ti. Nos leemos.

 **=BrickxBloss-Reds:** Me encanta que hayas leído, los Rojos siempre son sospechosos pero aquí Brick es más. Oye ¡¿En verdad soy tan evidente?! Quería que fuera un secreto hasta más adelante ;( pero vaya que eres muy lista, lo que pasará con ella lo verás más adelante es todo un enredo. Nos leemos.

 **Okey okey espero les haya gustado :) pero eso es todo. Ustedes me podría ayudar tengo una pequeña duda...¿Quién creen que sería la mejor pareja para Momoko? ¿Boomer, Butch o Brick? Es que no me decido aún D; ¿Me ayudan? Ojalá les haya gustado y...** **¡Nos leemos lueguito!**


	5. Berserk

**Berserk**

 **Holis holis, al fin terminé este nuevo capitulo, recién sacado de mi cabeza uff. Espero lo disfruten y pues...a leer :)**

* * *

Estoy agotada. Hoy fue mi primer día como mesera de la cafetería, y los que faltaban. Fue divertido, no debo negarlo pero me cansé. Miyako me ayudó mucho, me explicó cómo debía trabajar y platicamos bastante. Esa rubia es más linda de lo que pensé. Platicamos durante todo el turno, me contó que es hija única y que vive con su abuelita.

Ella al igual que yo vive en Tokio y está de vacaciones en este pueblo, solo que su familia tiene una casa de verano. Noté que también es como tía Bellum…muy infantil. Hmm creo que las chicas chillonas me siguen. Me adaptaré a espero.

—Momo—escuché mi nombre y como se suponía que dormía, me limité a respingar—Momo—

Con un suspiro me reincorporé de la cama, mirando a Kuriko sin expresión. Ella sonrió inocente.

—¿Qué quieres?—

—Escuché algo en la cocina—susurró metiéndose en la cama donde dormía—hermanita, por favor ve a revisar—

—No te vayas a salir de aquí—advertí endureciendo la mirada, ella asintió cubriéndose con las mantas. Me quité la cobija de encima y salí de la habitación. Generalmente cuando Kuriko decía eso, era porque algo estaba pasando, creo que esa niña tenía súper oído o algo así.

Con sumo cuidado recorrí la sala de estar, estaba completamente oscuro excepto el final del pasillo…la puerta corrediza estaba abierta y había una tenue luz iluminándolo. Con una mini taquicardia llegué a la terraza, tragué saliva arrepintiéndome de haberle hecho caso a mi hermana…Brick estaba allí.

—Se supone que estabas durmiendo—dijo con su ronca voz sin voltear a mirarme, sentado en una silla de playa observaba el cielo estrellado—¿Qué haces aquí?—

—Me dio curiosidad conocer aquí por la noche—solté rápidamente, encontrando un perfecto pretexto para Brick. Él suspiró, dejando en claro que no le importaba. Me acerqué al barandal de protección mirando las demás casas que solo las iluminaba el alumbrado público. Parecía que estaba en una de esas películas de suspenso donde alguien tiene que encontrar pistas y…

—Ya conociste, ya te puedes ir—dijo casi en un murmuro. Volteé a mirarlo, fulminándolo con la vista por haber interrumpido mis pensamientos.

—Tú no me puedes ordenar nada—argumenté mientras me recargaba en el barandal. No le tomó importancia en lo absoluto, en cambio se acomodó más en la silla, ignorándome de nuevo.

—Tienes razón, no te puedo ordenar nada…no soy nada tuyo—su voz resonó en mis oídos. No sé por qué pero mi piel se erizó y la garganta se secó.

—Sí..—

—Sí—

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-pregunté sin pensarlo. Él sonrió de medio lado, burlándose.

—Técnicamente ya me la hiciste—sonrió. No pude evitar rodar los ojos, reprimiendo mis ganas de ahorcarlo con mis propias manos.

—Otra—dije con un tic en mi ojo.

—Claro solo que no saldré contigo ni te presto dinero—rió. Poniendo sus manos en la nuca con una sonrisa arrogante. Mis ganas crecieron más, luchaba por no lanzarme a su yugular.

—Recuerda que asesinar en ilegal—me recordé en voz baja. Brick me escuchó al parecer, pues sonrió aún más.

—¿Qué?—preguntó inocente.

—Olvídalo...okey…¿Por qué eres así conmigo? ¿Qué te hice?—pregunté lo más calmada posible. Ladeó su cabeza, confundido.

—No es una sola pregunta—puntualizó alzando una ceja.

—Brick ¿Me puedes contestar?—

—¿Así como? Yo siempre soy así independientemente de quien sea-soltó sentándose en la silla. Me mordí un labio pensándolo bien. Realmente era muy pronto para saber cómo se comportaba.

—Oh…—

—Tú me recuerdas a alguien especial…solo es eso—murmuró entrando a la casa de nuevo. Quedé allí, parada frente a la puerta completamente sola. ¿Alguien especial? ¿A qué se refiere con eso? Genial. Y una vez más me confundí.

…

—Buenos días—saludé sentándome en una de las sillas del comedor. Kuriko asintió, tragando su comida y Butch sonrió, metiéndose un bocadillo a la boca.

—Buenos días, Momo—respondió mi tía, sirviéndome un plato con desayuno. Acarició mi cabello maternalmente, sonriendo—¿Cómo amaneciste?—

—Muy bien—sonreí.

—Me alegra, cariño—me dijo sentándose junta a mí.

—Hmm anoche, al acostarme miré una fotografía en el buró, la chica se parecía mucho a mí y me sentí extraña…es como si nos conociéramos pero no la recuerdo—ella se me quedó mirando a la cara un momento, con los ojos al borde de lágrimas—¿Qué pasa?—

Butch que había estado en silencio, observándonos, se levantó de su silla y se acercó a su "madre". Me levanté del asiento por inercia.

—¿Qué pasa?-repetí.

—Vamos má, no llore—la consoló con un abrazo. Mi rubia tía le correspondió, rompiendo en llanto. Me dieron ganas de llorar al ver a mi tía así, despechada.

—Hace mucho que no la miro, la extraño tanto—lloró tapando su rostro. El moreno palmeaba delicada la espalda de Bellum, calmándola—pensé que si ponía fotografías de ella, me sentiría mejor—

—Lo sé má, pero ella decidió irse—aclaró Butch acercándola más a su cuerpo—nosotros no tuvimos la culpa—

—No es verdad…fue mía por no decirle a tiempo—soltó llorando más fuerte. Las pisadas en los escalones, hacían eco en toda a casa, solo se escuchaba el llanto de mi tía. Observé como la cara de Brick se contraía en un rostro furioso.

—Berserk se fue porque quiso, usted no tiene la culpa de nada—dijo serio, helando la sangre a cualquiera que estuviera aquí. ¿Esa tal Berserk era "ella" a la que tanto mencionaban? Pero… ¿Por qué mi tía lloraba así? Tenía mucho de que enterarme, sin duda.

—Brick yo sola tengo la culpa por no decirle a tiempo—dijo en voz baja, alejándose de Butch—Chicos, no me siento bien—sollozó, tomándose la cabeza—no trabajaré hoy, estaré en mi habitación si me necesitan—

Nadie contestó nada, quedamos en silencio unos minutos. Butch terminó de comer, limpió la mesa y entró a la cocina. Comenzó a lavar los platos.

—Butch… ¿podrías decirme que acaba de suceder?—pregunté cuando estábamos dentro de la cocina, él dejó de lavar mirándome fijo.

—Hmm un problema familiar—contestó con simpleza, volviendo a su labor. Hubo un pequeño silencio donde me dediqué a ayudarle a Butch, él me sonrió.

—¿Estoy involucrada?—me atrevía a preguntar, él quedó en silencio un momento.

—Ahora que lo dices, estas más involucrada de lo que pensé—comentó a regañadientes. Tragué saliva, preocupada.

—Y… ¿Es algo grave?—

—Momoko, apenas llevas un par de días en esta casa…creo que es muy pronto para meterte en problemas…pero sí—dijo volteando a verme. Seguimos lavando los platos hasta terminar—¿Crees que podría contarte un secreto?—

Asentí lentamente, observando los hipnotizantes ojos verdes de Butch. Él pareció meditarlo un rato.

—Cuando Berserk estaba a punto de irse de intercambio, escuché que ella hablaba con mamá y según entendí ella te odia, por eso no la conoces—susurró en mi oído, se separó poco a poco de mí—cuando Bers tomó un taxi para irse al aeropuerto escuché que grito algo así como "¡Espero nunca vuelvas a ver a esa bastarda!"—

—Si ella no me conoce ¿Cómo sabes que me odia? ¿Y cómo que ella decidió irse?—pregunté con la respiración agitada. Butch se encogió de hombros, intrigándome más.

—Ella era muy inteligente y le dieron una beca para estudiar en el extranjero, al principio no quería irse pero mamá le contó algo que según comenta es malo y se fue…creo que eso que le contó hizo que la odiara o algo así—dijo Butch explicándome pacientemente. Ahora tenía sentido, un poco, pero seguía con muchas dudas. Volteé hacia la puerta y miré Boomer entrar a la cocina hasta llegar con nosotros.

—Hmm ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?—preguntó el rubio, parándose junto a mí.

—Le hablada de Bers—sonrió el moreno. Boomer apretó la mandíbula con una mirada asesina.

—Se suponía que no hablaríamos más de ella—comentó serio. Butch lo miró fijamente, sonriendo de medio lado—Brick lo dijo—

—Lo sé pero Momoko también lo necesita saber—argumentó sonriéndome. Boomer rodó los ojos—Ya vamos a abrir el café, se nos hace tarde—

—Justamente a eso vengo, Brick también dice que nos apuremos acaba de llegar Kaoru—avisó el rubio, pasando su brazo por mis hombros. Observé como Butch se sonrojaba levemente y se apresuró a caminar hacia la planta baja. No sé pero creo saber quién es el amor de Butch.

—Espera Boomer, iré a ponerme el uniforme—dije al mirarlo con el ya puesto. Él sonrió de manera coqueta.

—Si tú quieres yo te lo puedo poner—me susurró de manera seductora en el oído, me sonrojé ante la idea pero lo aparté de mí.

—Yo se cambiarme, gracias—dije alejándome de él.

—¡Pero yo quiero ayudarte!—lloriqueó corriendo tras de mí, como pude me encerré en la habitación. Nunca pensé que Boomer tuviera esos pensamientos…que decepción.

* * *

 **Quinto capitulo...¡listo!**

 **Como piensan que soy mala (malísima muajajaja) decidí dejar en claro que "ella" es Berserk, aunque pienso fui muy evidente. :) Creo que voy súper rápido con este trama así que pronto se sabrá todo. Gracias por ayudarme sobre la pregunta ¡mil y un gracias!**

 **=Hinatga12Hyga:** No se si sea interesante realmente pero me estoy esforzando mucho, mucho y gracias por tu apoyo de verdad :D. Vaya no lo había pensado así Boomer infantil, Brick misterioso y Butch sobre protector, hmm interesante...gracias por ayudarme aunque Momoko es como raita...Brick lo es más :3. Oye gracias por tu opinión me hiciste pensar mucho y gracias por leer, nos leemos pronto ;).

 **=MariiDii:** Hola hola hola. Hmm si quieres saber que dirá el profesor, pronto regresará al café no te preocupes y la verdad es que no solo será una escena de celos, habrán muchas más. Nos leemos.

 **= Lucite199:** Hmm Lucite no soy mala, soy la peor : pero ya lo aclaré ¿no? ¿Te confundí más? ¿Eres como Momoko? entonces eres muy linda ;) Bueno no sé que decir pero gracias por leer ¡También te adoro Lucy! Nos leemos pronto*_* :3

 **=HappyForAlways:** Si bueno ¡Ayuda a su tía loca! Hmm no te preocupes que claro que habrán más celos, muchos y no solo de Brick. Me alegra que te haya gustado y gracias por leer. Nos leemos.

 **Ademas de la pregunta gracias por leer, me hacen feliz :´D. Gis les manda muchos abrazos a todos...A ti que leíste esto me debes un review...¡¿Y mi comentario?! ya puej no cierto pero ¡nos leemos luego!**


	6. Adaptándome

**Adaptándome.**

 **Hi! ¿Cómo están? lo sé antes que nada debo pedir disculpas por tardar muuucho en actualizar pero lo bueno es que estamos con vida y ya esta el capitulo aquí ¿no? Espero lo disfruten y pues no sé...que me dejen un comentario :D...¡A leer!**

* * *

.

.

.

Llegamos, Boomer y yo, a la cocina donde los demás nos esperaban. Observé al chico demonio que no despegaba, ni trataba de disimular, su siniestra mirada sobre nosotros. A un costado de Brick se encontraba una linda morena. Ella tenía un semblante aburrido y sin despegar la vista sobre mí, noté que me sonreía.

Me apuré a llegar hacia donde Butch, quien tenía una tabla de notas en sus manos mirando los deberes por cumplir hoy, aún con el rubio pegado sobre mis hombros. Cuando llegué Butch me sonrió.

-Ahora que todos estamos aquí, Miyako avisó que llegar tarde y, Momoko, Kaoru te ayudar -explicó mirando a cada uno de nosotros-entonces chicos a trabajar!-

-¡Haciéndolo mejor!-gritaron al unísono mientras juntaban los puños. Eso me pareció raro, era como un eslogan o algo parecido donde se animaban. En silencio me quedé mirándolos, me sentía incomodada.

-Ya eres parte del equipo, y el equipo hace esto todas la mañanas así que acércate-sonrió Boomer. Todos asintieron sonriéndome excepto Brick, quien solo me miraba como si quisiera matarme. Volvieron a hacerlo, junto a mí y todos corrieron hacia sus puestos correspondientes.

-Andando pelirroja-me llamó Kaoru. Me tomó de una mano, y comenzó a arrastrarme hasta la entrada, donde las personas apenas llegaban-haremos un estupendo trabajo-

Tomamos las bandejas, comenzando a atender a los clientes. Me divertí con Kaoru, mientras atendía a las personas mostraba un lado muy...pícaro.  
Jugaba con la personas haciendo bromas y contando anécdotas personales. Por lo que entendí, ella era una deportista nata, vivía con sus hermanos y ayudaba, por convicción, en la cafetería. Escuché la puerta abrirse, de allí, el profesor entraba. Con mis dudas me acerqué a donde l, que estaba por sentarse.

-Quiero un par de brawnies de chocolates y un café amargo para llevar, por favor-pidió a Boomer, quien se adentró por el pedido a la cocina. Carraspeé intentando llamar su atención, él sin apuro se sentó en el sillón de espera.

-Disculpe, profesor-le llamé acercándome. Dejó de leer su periódico, prestando su atención sobre mí- Podemos concluir la conversación de ayer?-

Alzó una ceja asombrado por mi petición, sin embargo asintió. Pidió que me sentara junto a él, y mientras lo hacía inhaló profundo.

-Verás jovencita, ayer noté tu parecido con una niña que vivía aquí...Berserk-dijo sin despegar su vista de mí. Sus misteriosos ojos oscuros, denotaban que sabían algo que pronto sabría yo- ¿La conoces?-

Negué, ciertamente que desde que había visto la fotografía me había integrado. Solo tenía tres días en esta casa y había notado que tenía un problema gordo con ella...y ni siquiera sabía siquiera quien era-Bellum es mi amiga desde siempre, vengo a este café desde que se inauguró, entonces ella tenía unos 10 años-me contó sonriendo. Este lugar era muy popular para ser joven, as que ella no era muy joven que vez unos veinte años.

-¿Entonces quiere decir que soy parecida a ella?-pregunté con obviedad, él asintió-¿Me podría contar de ella?-

-Creo que eso deber as hablarlo con Bellum-me recomendó reincorporándose de su asiento. Observé a Boomer salir de la cocina y sin decir algo más me dirigí a mi trabajo. Me despedí del profesor al verlo cruzar hacia la salida. Sinceramente esa plática no cumplió mis expectativas. Sobre ella, creo que hubiera sido mejor preguntarles a los chicos o a mi t a directamente. Mi tía, hablar a pronto con ella.

\- Momo!-escuché que me llamaban. Volteé hacia la puerta encontrando a Miyako, quien con una delicada sonrisa y un hermoso vestido de tul entraba a la cafetería.

-Hola Miyako-saludé segundos antes que ella saltara sobre mí. Restregó su cabello en mi cara melosa mente y aunque no me gustaban esos tratos correspondí su abrazo- ¿Hoy no trabajarás?-

-Oh linda Momoko. Tú tampoco dentro de un par de horas-dijo con una sonrisa infantil, de esas que ella me daba desde ayer por la mañana.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Pues que días entre semana se trabaja medio turno-me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-las que ayudaré hasta que termine la jornada-

\- ¿Sabes por qué?-me animé a preguntar.

-Oh pues los chicos van a cases por la tarde y pues no ha habido cambios de horario...pero no hablemos de eso. ¿Tienes un plan para hoy?-comentó pensativa.

Me quedé mirándole fijamente por unos segundos, al parecer ella se empezó a impacientarse pues empezó dar saltitos. Aunque no quería salir de la casa, mirar el puchero y los ojos de cachorro que pon a la rubia me hizo negar con la cabeza, ella sonrió triunfante.

-¡Genial!-celebró-entonces...¿Irás conmigo a dar una vuelta?-

Asentí derrotada, rogando internamente que está loca rubia no me llevara lejos de casa. Solo de imaginarme que ir a con Miyako a cualquier lugar donde ella quisiera hacía poner mi pelo de punta y sobre todo porque no conocía ni un centímetro de este pueblo.

-¿A dónde iremos?-

-Eso ser una sorpresa-sonrió de oreja a oreja. Observé que a lo lejos llegaba Kaoru con una jarra de jugo de frutas sobre las manos, sonreía alegre. La rubia comenzó a correr hacia donde ella y, al igual que a mí, se abalanzó sobre sus brazos haciendo que la jarra casi se le cayera.

-¡Rubia oxigenada, cuidado!-gruñó la morena. Me acerqué a ellas corriendo para comprobar que no haya pasado algo. Después de mí llegó Boomer, parecía preocupado.

-¿Les pasó algo?-preguntó alterado. Todas negamos, suspiró aliviado. Noté que las personas que estaban allí se nos quedaron mirando. Kaoru le envió una mirada asesina que los hizo voltearse y a mí me hizo sonreír.

-Mi pelo es natural-dijo Miyako con un puchero, indignada.

-Pégame por preguntona-se burló Kaoru poniendo su brazo frente a la rubia. Boomer rodó los ojos y se dispuso a irse, Miyako le tomó de la manga de su camisa.  
-¿Qué pasa?-

La chica blonda le soltó poco a poco, se puso las manos sobre el pecho, sus mejillas se tornaron rosas y miré como Kaoru sonreía burlona.

-Es solo que yo quería...quería hablar contigo sobre...algo-dijo en un murmuro. La sonrisa de la morena se enanchó más y Boomer ladeó la cabeza, estaba confundido.

-¿Te pasa algo?-

-¿Eh? ¡No! Es que quiero hablar contigo -dijo sonriendo tímidamente, Boomer asintió.

-Claro-sonrió ampiamente-después que termine el turno hablamos-dijo para irse de nuevo al mostrador, creo que fue mi imaginación pero antes de irse me miró ¿sonrojado? Wow ¿ellos estaban enamorados?

-Andando Momoko hay clientes que esperan ser atendidos-oí a Kaoru hablar cerca de mi oído. Asentí, regresamos a los deberes.

.

.

Me miré al espejo por última vez, estaba lista para salir con Miyako. Los nervios no se alejaban de mí, temía que algo raro suceder a hoy y sin pensármelo más salí de la habitación. Kaoru había decidido acompañarnos y eso me puso aún más nerviosa, no sabía que pensaban estas chicas.

Observé a ambas chica sentadas en el sofá platicando con Butch. Se notaba que se divertían hablando sobre algo trivial pero al poco tiempo de salir posaron su vista sobre mí.

-Hola-dije incómoda al verlos a todos atentos a mí. Brick salía de la cocina con un bol lleno de palomitas y se me quedó mirando fijamente por un momento-¿Qué ocurre?

-Vaya-soltó Butch.

-Pensé que eras decente-dijo Brick mientras se echaba un puño de palomitas a la boca.

-Soy decente-afirmé.

-Pues tu ropa me dice otra cosa-dijo mordaz. Caminó hacia el sofá donde los chicos estaban y se sentó en el descansa brazos , sin despegar la vista de mí-mejor ve desnuda por la calle, es casi lo mismo-

Todas las palabras que tenía por lanzarse murieron en mi garganta, no me atreví a contestar. Sentí que mis ojos se humedecían y una extraña sensación abordó mi estómago. No dije nada y me metí en la habitación de nuevo cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Con eso Brick ten a ganado mi odio infinito.

¿De verdad me miraba tan mal para que Brick dijera eso? Me observé en el espejo mirándome de nuevo, por lo visto vestir shorts y rameras no era bien visto, ahora que lo dijo Brick noté que realmente mostraba mucha piel. Mi mirada se nubló y me tumbé contra la pared. Escuché como me llamaban pero no quise abrir. Con ese simple comentario me había enfurecido bastante y cuando eso pasaba, era mejor no hablar con alguien.

-Momoko ¿puedes abrir?-la voz de Boomer a través de la puerta llamó mi atención.

-¿Qué quieres?-respondí mientras me sentaba en la cama.

-Quiero hablar contigo-dijo con la voz baja. No pensé mucho y abrí la puerta solo un poco.

-¿Qué quieres?-repetí.

-Perdona a Brick, él es un poco...hiriente-dijo intentando justificar a su hermano. Miré un pedazo de su rostro y noté que ten a una sonrisa agria.

-No necesitas decir las cosas más obvias-gruñí.

-De verdad perdónalo, no sabe cómo expresarse y nuevas presencias en casa lo agobian. Él no es así-comentó serio. Me limpié los ojos con el dorso de mi mano, suspiré profundamente y abrí la puerta completamente. Al tener al rubio frente a mí hizo que me calmara, Boomer miró mi ropa y regresó a mi cara-te vez muy linda ¿Ibas a salir?-

No contesté nada, miré mi ropa de nuevo y le mir incrédula.

-¿Cre...crees que miro bien?-

Él asintió sin pensarlo. No supe que me pasó paro al darme cuenta estaba abrazando a Boomer limpiando mis lágrimas contra su pecho...

* * *

 **Sexto capitulo ¡listo!**

 **=BrickxBlosom:** Me alegra que te guste eso me hace feliz ;). Me alegra que me hayas dado tu opinión aunque esto será un triangulo amoroso, está decidido y obvio quedará con ese RRB. Oye no digas eso de que no eres lita ¡Tú descrubiste lo de la pelirroja!Y pues Boomer no es pervertido, no mucho, es una cosita tierna que pronto Brick odiará. Saludos y nos leemos pronto.

 **=Hinata12Hyuga:** Oh Berserk odia a Momoko por lo que le contó Bellum cuando se iba a ir, pronto sabrás de que se trata :D de verdad amodoro lo que dejas escrito. Yo también amo a los verdes pero no se trata este finc mucho de ellos, no sé si me expliqué como es Kaoru pero bueno así es como la miro Momo y de verdad los celos y los sonrojos no abandonarán esta dramática historia. Nos leemo ;D

 **=MariiDii:** HOLA! Oye gracias por leer. Brick es malo pero espero te haya gustado la faceta de hoy muajajaja ok no. Pues no solo hay celos...hay casi de todo :o ¡Sorry por no subirlo pronto! Espero este te haya gustado :D ¡Nos leemos!

 **Perdón por no actualizar en más de una semana pero estoy en la recta final de la secundaria y así. Espero les haya gustado y pues gracias. Nos leemos.**


End file.
